Cheshire Cat of Gotham
by fairystail
Summary: Through an accident Harry ends up being looked after by Poison Ivy. Add his magic acting like meta-human powers and Gotham has it's newest criminal The Cheshire Cat
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like it. I own nothing. Sorry but I really hate intro chapters so this may not be my best work enjoy and please review.

* * *

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN FREAK" Vernon yelled as he repeatedly hit Harry. "GET OUT" with that vernon threw Harry out of the hotel window to the street below.

_"Why? Why does everyone hate me? What did i do? I just want to be happy and safe. i...I just want to be loved" _Harry thought desperately as he fell. Just before he hit the pavement there was a loud crack and Harry potter disappeared.

...

Harry woke up to find himself in a greenhouse filled with exotic plants and a beautiful woman with red hair, light green skin and a dress that seemed to be made of vines standing over him.  
"Are you an angel" he asked the woman weakly.

the woman smiled in amusement "no i'm not. My name is Ivy what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"F-freak" Harry mumbled softly ashamed "that's what uncle Vernon calls me."

Ivy frowned clearly upset at this "do you know how you came to be here?"

"Uncle Vernon yelled at me saying it was my fault how his deal with Mr Wayne did not go through. He threw me out of the apartment window and here I am" Harry paused "are you sure your not an angel? this doesn't seem like hell and your so pretty."

Ivy gently hugged Harry to her chest, making sure not to hurt him "thank you but i'm not an angel and you're not dead. you appeared in my greenhouse last night. Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"C-can I?" Harry asked so hopefully that it almost broke Ivy's heart.

"Of course sweety" Ivy said smiling at him "just tell me where your uncle is staying so I can go and have a small talk with him ok?"

Harry tightened his arms around the woman "b-but he will hurt you" he cried.

Ivy gently pulled herself out of his arms "I promise he won't hurt me and if you want when I will get some pizza while I'm out how does that sound?"

"Ok. we were staying at a place called The Four Seasons room number four hundred and twenty. Are you sure you will be ok?"

"i will be fine. Now go to sleep i'll be back before you wake up. Ok" Harry nodded and lied back down asleep almost instantly. Ivy watched him for a few minutes before she left vowing to make his uncle suffer.

...

Harry was happy. He had been with Ivy for a week and he had never felt better. He was no longer worked like a slave, beating, starved or called freak. during the week Harry and Ivy did some tests to figure out how he had arrived at her green house and came to the conclusion that he was a meta-human with teleport abilities, minor shape changing abilities and Invisibility. Harry was terrified when he found out about this and begged Ivy not to get rid of him for being a freak making her glad she had tortured his aunt and uncle.

One day Harry was walking back to the greenhouse after spending the day playing in the park when he noticed one of the windows was smashed open. Harry quietly snuck inside and found Ivy on the ground unconscious with Batman standing over her (AN: he does know Ivy is a criminal and bats is good he just doesn't care)

Harry ran forward and through himself on Ivy hugging her tightly "mom wake up. Mom wake up" he cried loudly.

"Move away kid" Batman said sternly.

"No leave her alone. please mom wake up. Don't let him take you please mom don't leave me" Harry bawled crying into her chest.

Ivy stirred "Move away from her kid she needs to go to Arkham" Batman said forcibly.

"Why is he crying bats?" Ivy asked dangerously.

"Mom you're awake" Harry said happily "batman want's to take you away you won't let him will you mom?"

"Sweety \i have no say in the matter but I promise I will break out of Arkham as soon as I can. I won't leave you alone for long ok...son" Ivy said smiling gently. "You better make sure my son is taken care of Bats or I will make you suffer" she growled.

"No mom please don't go. is it because i'm a freak? i'll try not to be I promise just please don't leave me mom please."

"Listen to me" Ivy said sternly " you are not a freak. You're my son and I promise I will be back for you as soon as I break out ok. Now do me a favour and give mommy a smile."

Harry gave her as big of a smile as he could "please come back soon mom."  
"I will son. I will" she said kissing the top of his head before getting up and turning to face Batman "come on then let's go."

With that Batman handcuffed Ivy and a few minutes later the police came to arrest her and take Harry to social services.

...

**Wayne Manner**

"I have never felt so guilty before Alfred" Bruce Wayne/Batman said depressed. "I had to arrest Ivy in front of her son. I never knew she had a son."

"Perhaps it was just another orphan she does have a habit of looking after them sir." Alfred said calmly as he poured some tea.

"No not an orphan they have never called her mom before besides his eyes were as green as hers he was her son no doubt about it."

"Do you have any idea who the father is sir?"

"Neither of them would say anything though here is a picture of the boy. Any ideas?" as he said that Bruce brought up a picture of Harry on his computer monitor.

Taking one look at it Alfred dropped the teapot he was currently holding. "Terribly sorry for that sir I was surprised. the young lad look's quite similar to yourself."

Bruce paled "you don't think he's mine do you? i'm sure I would remember sleeping with Poison Ivy."

"Sir need I remind you that six years ago you encountered miss Ivy as Bruce Wayne but can not to this day remember what had happened."

"I could be a father. And the fact that he called himself a freak suggests he is a meta-human. Oh god i'm not ready for this" Bruce moaned.

"Sir perhaps it would be best to get a DNA test done first" alfred suggested.

"Wouldn't work Alfred his meta-genes would make the test inconclusive."

"Very well. Would you like me to prepare a room for the young master then?"

"Yes thanks Alfred I will be back soon" Bruce got up grabbed his cloak and ran out to his car.

...

**Gotham Orphanage**

Bruce walked into the orphanage dining hall to an unnerving site. All of the children were in the middle of their dinner and were crowded around the tables talking. Except one of the tables was completely clear except for one young person and the reason it was clear was obvious. It's occupant had dark messy hair that cast a shadow over his face so all that could be seen was his eyes that glowed a toxic green and his smile. It was a smile so wide and so creepy Bruce doubted even The Joker could pull it off. Though he hated to admit it Bruce knew the five year old kid would spend many many days in Arkham unless something was done soon.

"What's that kid's name?" Bruce asked one of the workers.

the woman looked at the child and shuddered "i don't know he hasn't said anything. He has not stopped smiling since he came in the other workers have started to call him Cheshire after the cat."

Bruce thanked the worker and walked over to Cheshire (Harry) "mind if I sit here?"Cheshire just looked at him before returning to his meal. Bruce sat down "how is your food? he asked to be yet again ignored. "My name is Bruce what's yours?"

"No point talking to him. He's mad he is" one of the children called out.

Strangely enough this caused Cheshire's smile to grow even wider "this is a city filled with the mad and the crazy. Maybe we are all normal and it is you that is mad" Cheshire said causing everyone to stare.

"Call me mad will you? I'll teach you" the kid roared before stomping up to Cheshire.

"Awww did I hurt your itty bitty feelings? You shouldn't take it personally after all. I'm Mad" Cheshire started giggling uncontrollably.

The kid roared and threw a punch only for Bruce to calmly catch it "maybe it is best if Cheshire and i go to a different room" he suggested.

"Of course" one of the workers said "everyone back to your dinners. Cheshire Mr Wayne if you could come this way?" she ushered the two out into a separate room.

"So what can little old me do for little old you?" Cheshire asked when they were alone.

"Well i am your... father" Bruce said uncertainly.

Cheshire tilted his head to the side before he fell to the ground giggling "and they call me mad" he giggled.

"I am your father" Bruce said indignantly.

"Sure sure dad" Cheshire started giggling again "so what do you want?"  
"I want us to be a family"  
"hmmmmm what about mom?"  
"Pamela is in Arkham until the doctors decide she is stable I can take you to visit her sometimes but I don't think she will ever be better again" Bruce sighed.

this just set Cheshire off again "you are a moron. Mom is going to break out easily and when she does I am going to go live with her" he giggled.

"She is unstable you will not be going to live with her" Bruce growled.

Cheshire stopped giggling instantly, the shadows on his face darkened, eyes eyes glowed brighter green and his grin stretched impossible wide "I would like to see you try Brucey. Keep me from mom and one of us will kill you" he said calmly.

Bruce shuddered if he didn't know any better he'd think the kid was The jokers "Ok ummm do you mind telling me where you grew up?"  
"Oh that's easy I grew up with the Dursleys. Great people them they beat me, starved me, called me freak and tried to kill me when their business deal with you didn't go through but mom saved me and killed them. she doesn't know that I know she killed them but I do" throughout all of that Cheshire's smile didn't falter.

Bruce shuddered the kid was definitely creepy "would you like to come home with me?" he asked.

Cheshire tilted his head to the side and thought about it "ok but when mom is out I'm going to go live with her."

Bruce sighed but agreed anyway and they left after Bruce signed the adoption papers.

...

**Arkham Asylum**

Cheshire spent seven months living at Wayne manor. Throughout those seven months he started to eat properly and exercise regularly. He practiced his abilities in secret until he could control them perfectly. He came up with a super-villain costume and name (three guesses as to the name.).

His costume consisted of a purple stripped Jersey, black jean, using his shape-shifting powers he made his hair striped purple and styled it so it looked like he had cat ears, he made his eyes larger and brighter green and stretched his mouth to an impossible size. He gained enough control over his invisibility that he could make any part of his body invisible as desired and loved just leaving his eyes and grin visible. the Cheshire Cat was ready to commit his first crime, break his mom out of Arkham.

Once he was dressed and ready to go Cheshire teleported to Arkham Asylum, turned invisible and walked to the staff doors and waited. Cheshire would have teleported through them unfortunately every time he would teleport he did it with a loud crack and he did not want anyone to notice until it was too late. After an hour of waiting he was in luck and someone came outside to have a smoke, Cheshire slipped inside before the door could close and walked through the corridors unseen.

Arkham was a maze and Cheshire passed many cells before he decided to ask for directions and stops outside the cell for Harvey Dent.

Poking his head through the bars Cheshire whispered out "hey old man can ya give me directions?" causing the occupant inside to wake up falling out of his bed with a crash.

"Whose there? he asked looking around and not seeing anyone.

"Why i am of course" Cheshire giggled and let his eyes and grin be seen.

The occupant a horribly scarred man whose face was split in two nodded as if it was normal "What do you want?"

"Just some direction. I'm trying to find Poison Ivy's cell but i'm afraid i'm quite lost."

Harvey pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it "get me outta here and i'll show you where it is."

With a large crack waking everyone in the nearby cells Cheshire appeared in Harvey's cell grabbed him and a crack later they were outside of the cell again "lead the way good sir."

Harvey nodded and began to run with Cheshire following.

Harvey lead Cheshire to a cell which was shrouded in darkness. Cheshire looked inside and could seeing the pale, sickly form of Ivy inside. For the first time in months his smile disappeared. With a loud crack Cheshire appeared in her cell right next to her, looking like he normally does "mom are you ok?" he asked gently shaking her awake.

"Mmmm sweety is that you?" Ivy asked weakly.

Cheshire hugged her tightly and started crying into her chest "I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you too sweety" she moaned hugging him back.

"Look kid, Ivy not that this is a nice moment or anything but the guards are coming." Harvey/Two Face shouted.

"Right. Hold on mom" with two more cracks the three were gone and Cheshire's first major crime was a success.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter I hope you enjoy.

I have image links of the characters at the bottom (I did not draw them so I take no credit for them I just believe they fit the characters the best)

Also I am not a fan of DC the only characters of DC I actually like are the batman villains that's why I am writing this.

I own nothing.

Please review

* * *

**Poison Ivy's Greenhouse**

Cheshire was happy as can be. Every few seconds he would teleport to another part of the greenhouse and let out an excited shout to Ivy's amusement.

"So I guess you missed me then" Ivy said with a smirk.

Cheshire teleported over to her and gave her a hug "are you kidding of course I did. I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you to sweety" she replied her eyes misting up. "But now we have work to do."

"Awww i want to play with you instead" Cheshire whined even though his grin never left his face.

"I know sweety" Ivy said stroking his hair "but the bat will probably come here soon and we need to prepare. By the way where's Two-Face?"

"I dropped him off outside" Cheshire said his grin turning innocent.

...

**Gotham Public Highschool**

"I hate kids" Two-Face groaned as he hung from the flagpole by his underwear.

...

**Poison Ivy's Greenhouse**

Ivy for some reason felt bad for Two-Face before shrugging and forgetting it. "Ok first what we need to do is give you an injection" Cheshire gave a look off horror at this. "I have been careful and made sure not to poison you but if i make a mistake you could die so I need to immunize you" Ivy said sternly. "Next we need to go through the greenhouse and find out what is still alive and what is dead. Finally I am going to drop you off with a friend of mine so se can look after you for a few days. i promise that as soon as the greenhouse is ready to hold off against the bat then I will come and pick you up again ok?"

Cheshire nodded sadly "ok."

Ivy held out her hand and a vine deposited a box full of syringes in it. "Hold still ok this will only hurt a bit" she said gently as she took a syringe out of the box. Holding Cheshire's arm tight Ivy inserted the syringe and injected Cheshire with the green liquid inside.

When Ivy said that the injection would only hurt a bit she lied. a few seconds after the injection Cheshire fell to the ground screaming in agony as he felt his blood burn and change in his veins it was pure torture. Eventually the pain caused him to pass out a grin still on his face.

...

Cheshire woke up after a few hours still in pain. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see that his skin was a pale green. "Awesome" he yelled out after a few seconds.

Ivy walked out from behind a tree, she had changed out of her Arkham uniform into what looked to be a green bathing suit made out of leaves and vines "what's awesome?"

Cheshire jumped up and teleported to right in front of her "I'm green just like you" he grinned.

ivy smiled happy that he didn't freak out. "Your blood has chlorophyll in it now. You are now immune to most diseases and poisons, if you get enough sunlight you will only need to eat once a week and you should be able to heal quicker than normal" she explained.

Cheshire tilted his head to the side and thought about it for a few seconds "Who cares about that I look like you now" he exclaimed making Ivy laugh.

"My handsome little son" she beamed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now get ready I have looked through the greenhouse and it should only take two days to prepare all the defences in the meantime you are going to go stay with Selina a friend of mine."

...

**Selina Kyle's apartment**

"Hey Pamela thought you were still in Arkham" Selina said as she opened the door.

Ivy smirked "I was this morning but my son here broke me out" Ivy said with pride.

Selina gaped "your son? you have a son? why am I finding out about this now? Wait he broke you out? How can't be older than four how'd he break you out?"

"I'm six actually and i'm a meta-human got a problem with that?" Cheshire asked angrily.

"Sweety use your manners" Ivy said sternly before turning to Selina "may we come in?'

Selina stepped to the side "of course come in."

Cheshire was surprised when he walked in to see the apartment filled with cats. "Your a cat lady awesome."

"Cat-Woman actually" Selina said walking in behind him "what's your name?"

"I'm Cheshire" he said grinning.

Selina noticed he hadn't stopped grinning since he walked in the kid was eerily similar to The Joker "it suits you."

Selina sat down on one of the chairs in the living room "how come you never told me you had a son?"

"He's adopted" Ivy said simply "I need you to watch him for a few days. I need to do some work on the greenhouse and it won't be safe for him to be there until the work is done."

"I have a job tomorrow night and i'm not leaving him in my apartment alone. Sorry but you will have to find someone else to look after him" Selina apologized.

"Can I come with I promise I won't get in the way. You wont even see me" Cheshire asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not" Ivy shouted. "It is much too dangerous for you. what if you get hurt?"

"But mom" whined Cheshire "I was able to break into Arkham and rescue you a simple burglary won't be any trouble."

"You had help from Two-Face. Besides knowing Selina's luck one of the other Rogues would be after the same treasure as her."

"Two-Face only gave me directions. i did all the work I only got him to help because I got lost."

"Wait" Selina said interrupting the argument "you broke into Arkham Asylum by yourself and was able to break out not only Pamela but Two-Face?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup."

Selina thought about it for a minute "you know Pamela I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Can I mom? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Cheshire asked excitedly.

Ivy sighed and threw her hands up in the air "fine but you do everything Selina says and if anything goes wrong you teleport right back here got it!"

Cheshire nodded his head so fast Ivy and Selina thought it might fall off. "Wait he can teleport?"

"Yeah watch" Cheshire said before teleporting to the other side of the room with a loud crack.

Selina turned to face Ivy. Got on her knees, clasped her hands together "Can I keep him? Can I? Can I? Can I?" she begged.

"No he's my son" ivy said a little possessively "you can be his Aunty if you want."

"Ok" Selina said happily "so kid what else can you do? How far can you teleport? Tell me everything."

What happened next was an hour long episode of Cheshire showing off all his powers to the delight of Selina and pride of Ivy. By the end Selina was almost drooling at the possibilities.

"Ok well I have to get going. You two have fun and remember Sweety do everything Selina tells you to" Ivy said getting up to leave.

Cheshire ran up and gave her a hug "ok mom. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" Ivy gave him a small kiss on his cheek and left.

"Hey Ches before I forget you got a costume and a name?" Selina asked.

Ches (from now on when he's not it costume he is Ches when he is it's Cheshire or The Cheshire Cat) turned around to face her and Selina watched as his grin stretched to take up his whole face. His eyes grew bigger and rounder, the pupils turned to cat-like slits and the iris filled up the whole of the eye so his eyes were big, green orbs. Next his hair lengthened until it reached mid-back, the coloring changed to purple and light blue stripes. and it styled it's self on the top so it looked like he had cat ears. His skin turned to a normal shade and finally his face minus his grin and eyes turned invisible so his eyes and mouth were floating in darkness.

Selina whistled in appreciation "nice but your clothes are the same. Someone is sure to notice."

Cheshire took of his jacket and turned it inside out, the other side was a plain black color. "So Aunt Kitty what do you think?"

"Well you definitely have the costume down but what about the name?"

Cheshire cracked up giggling "you have to ask?" he giggled "I'm The Cheshire Cat."

Selina nodded "very well do you want to hear the plan for the heist?"

...

**Gotham Museum**

Cheshire was bored. He thought being part of a robbery would be exciting and fun and he would be correct. Except for the fact that Cat-Woman had told him to visit the museum during the day, turn invisible and wait in the room with the Luna Lapidem until she arrived at midnight. The museum closed at five it was pure torture waiting for her.

A few minutes before midnight Cheshire heard a few loud bangs and then a clown dressed in a suit began sneaking into the room dramatically while humming the pink panther theme song.

Cheshire blinked several times before he was sure he was seeing thing's correctly. He knew who The Joker was but he didn't think the man would be so strange.

"Ahh yes the Luna Lapidem the perfect doorstop" Joker murmured to himself causing Cheshire to giggle silently at his antics. The Joker paused just before he reached the stone "whose there? someone's laughing because of me I know it! I can feel it in my spleen" The Joker said looking around.

"I'm here but I'm definitely not laughing at you Joker" Cat-Woman said as she dropped down from the skylight into view.

"Ah yes the kitty cat. You're not here for my doorstop are you?" The joker asked leaning on his cane.

Cheshire seeing that The Joker had his back to the stone slowly snuck forward.

"A doorstop? You broke into the museum to steal a priceless rock and you want to use it as a doorstop?" Cat-Woman asked disbelievingly.

"The door swings open at night" Joker said pouting "and it just gets so drafty."

Cheshire inched forward and stretched his arm out to grab the stone only for The Joker to turn around and hit him with his cane sending the boy flying.

"Cheshire" shouted Cat-Woman as she rushed over to his now visible form.

"Piece of advice brat. You are invisible not silent" Joker said letting out a laugh.

"Damn old man that almost hurt" cheshire giggled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Old man?" The Joker asked angrily. "Old Man! Old Man!" The Joker broke into uncontrollable laughing and fell on to the ground "huahahaha I like you brat. What's your name."

Cheshire gave a mock bow "I am The Cheshire Cat at your service."

"Cheshire perhaps we should go" Cat-Woman whispered quietly.

"You got a nice smile brat. Everyone else is too serious they need to learn to smile more like us" The Joker said as he hoped to his feet and skipped over.

"Hey old man want to something cool?" Cheshire asked with a smirk.

"Oh? Go on then" Joker said excitedly.

Cheshire grabbed Cat-Woman's hand and with a loud crack teleported them both over to the stone. "You lose old man" Cheshire grasped the stone and with another loud crack they were gone.

...

**Selina Kyle's Apartment**

"I take back what i said Ches" Cat-Woman said as she fell onto a chair. "Ivy can keep you. You antagonized The Joker. It's a miracle we are still alive."

"Come on Aunt Kitty I was waiting there for hours just because you didn't trust me to do anything else I was bored" Cheshire whined. "Besides the look on his face at the end was priceless."

"You do realize I'm going to have to tell your mom about this don't you?" she asked staring at him.

Cheshire froze "do you have to?"

Cat-Woman smirked "oh yeah. I wonder how she will react to the fact that not only did you disobey my orders but you called The Joker old man."

Cheshire tilted his head to the side for a minute and then smirked "of course if you tell her then I won't give you this" he said throwing the stone in the air and catching it. "I mean I am the one who stole it after all."

Cat-Woman raised an eyebrow "fine you have a deal now pass it here" she said reaching for the stone.

Cheshire pulled it away "and a ten percent cut."

"Very well."

Cheshire threw her the stone "so why'd you steal it anyway?"

"This mad scientist guy want's to make some sort of death ray with it. Obviously he is going to fail but he offered me a million to steal it" she explained as she put the stone away.

"So I made a hundred thousand in one night? Awesome!" Cheshire exclaimed. "Hey can you teach me to move silently like you do?"

"Hmmmm I guess I could if you help me out on a few jobs."

"Thanks Aunt Kitty" Cheshire said throwing himself at her hugging her.

* * *

Joker design by Chuckdee on deviantART

. /_ (wrong clothes but otherwise right)

batman/images/archive/9/98/20120107193701!DCUO_

Cheshire Cat by nightgrowler on deviantART (not a pic of cheshire just how his eyes and grin look)

again none of these images are mine I make no profit from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update my computer refused to work in a bid to get me to exercise again and got my ps3 to join in but i eventually won the waiting game i will not let the machines win!. I have no idea where that came from but oh well. anyway heres chapter three enjoy and please review :D

* * *

Ches's life was good. He had a cool aunt that taught him the important skills everyone needs to know like how to pick locks and sneak past guards. he would constantly hang out wit Harley who was like a big sister to him and she would teach him how to prank people(read: The Joker). He had an adoptive father with lots of money. But what made him the happiest was his mom.

Ivy had blossomed into a great mother if not a tad overprotective. Even though he would complain that his mom wouldn't let him go out stealing after midnight and how he had to take several choker vine seeds with him everywhere, Ches was just happy that she cared so much about him to be worried.

As for school Ches had a much different educational experience. His Aunt Kitty taught him how to sneak, pick locks, pick pockets and steal with out using his powers. Harley taught him gymnastics and fighting though as he was so short this was more to keep his body fit and flexible. With the promise of helping him on a few jobs Ches learned science, mechanics and several languages from Mr Freeze. Even The Joker tried to teach him a few times though Ches refused to show any respect to the clown prince of horror and it usually ended with them at each others throats.

His costume and his powers also evolved over time. While his teleporting would always happen with a loud crack he could now make smoke appear when he teleported. His invisibility evolved to envelope whatever he was carrying. And his shape-shifting allowed him to grow actual cat ears and tail, sprout fur over his body and make his eyes glow in the dark for his costume. He could also shape-shift his clothes.

His costume had changed as well he now wore purple and pink dyed cargo pants. a purple and pink hoody with a paw print on it. He grew a fluffy purple and striped cats tail. covered his body in light blue fur. his huge cat eyes now glowed in the dark. Instead of shaping his hair like cat ears he actually grew cat ears. And finally his grin stretched impossibly wide and crooked, his teeth became sharper.

He started to do jobs around gotham as the Cheshire Cat now. He wasn't really into his mothers kind of work and usually focussed on theivery or he would hire himself out to the other Rogues as a teleporter. The only thing he had problems with was that occasionaly the other Rogues would get annoyed with him for stealing an object they were after but as he usually stole for fun he had no problems selling what he stole for very low prices.

Ches's life was good.

...

Ches was in the greenhouse playing catch with a vine using a faberge egg he had recently stolen when he heard voices come from the door.

"Are you sure this is the correct place James?" a woman's voice asked.

ches quickly pocketed the egg and turned invisible.

"This is where the letter indicated Lils" a male voice asked.

"But why would he be here of all places?" the woman asked again. "My sister hates America."

Ches quietly moved through the greenhouse with practiced ease until he got to the entrance and saw three people standing there. One was a woman with red hair similar to his mom's but he could tell just by looking at her that she was soft in a way Ivy would never be. The second was a man and while it was obvious he once had some muscle he was growing a beer belly, he also had messy black hair and glasses. The third was a girl, she was about Ches's age had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes like the man (I don't remember if they ever mentioned James's eyes so they're blue), a pair of glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forhead.

"So who is it you're looking for?" Ches asked still invisible.

The two adult whirled around looking for the source of the voice with sticks held in their hands, while the little girl hid behind her mother. After spending years in gotham Ches knew that the sticks would be a wepon of some kind, possibly long range by the way they were held.

"Whose there? Show your self" the man ordered.

"You break in here uninvited and then try to give out orders?" Ches asked amused. "you are lucky mom is not here or you two would be dead by now."

"Are you threatening us?" the man yelled out angrily.

Ches gave a very audible sigh "here I was in my home playing around when three people broke in without permission. When I ask them why they are here they pull out what I can only assume is a weapon and start to give me orders. Now ask yourself who is threatening who here?"

"Mommy i'm scared" the girl said fearfully.

The girls mother put away her stick and hugged her daughter tight "relax honey I won't let anyone hurt you" she murmured though Ches's ears heard her.

"Show yourself you bastard" the man shouted.

Ches sighed again "why?"

The man faltered at that "because I said so that's why."

"Again as I said YOU broke in here. YOU have a strange weapon with you. YOU are being rude and ordering me around. Why shouldn't I just kill you? Did you know here in Gotham it is legal to use any means to protect yourself from house invaders? So i could legally kill you" Ches growled out getting annoyed.

"James put your wand away" the woman said sternly.

"But Lil's" the man began only to be cut off by her glare. "Fine" he muttered putting away his stick.

"Good now for your names" Ches said cheekily.

The man growled out but the woman cut him off with another glare before calling out "I am Lily Potter nee Evans, this is my husband James Potter and our daughter Rose Lily Potter."

Ches snorted at the plant based names before stepping out in his costumed appearance gaining gasps from the three "I am known as the Cheshire Cat now what are you doing here?" he asked grinning.

"We-we're l-looking f-for my s-son Harry" James stuttered.

"Never heard of him" Cheshire said grinning wider.

"He should be staying with my sister Petunia Dursley" Lily shouted out.

Ches paused his grin slipping from his face. "You are Petunia's sister?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" lily replied "do you know where she is?"

"She was murdered because her husband threw her nephew out of a hotel window as she laughed" Ches growled.

"No" lily and James gasped going pale. "Wh-what happened to Harry? What happened to the boy?" James asked yelling desperately.

"He was adopted by a loving mother" came Ivy's voice as she walked into the greenhouse.

Lily gasped, James staed and Rose looked at Ivy in awe. "now would you mind explaining to me why you left my son with those horrible people?" Ivy asked coldly.

The two adults shivered "are you the one who adopted Harry?" Lily asked.

Ivy glared at her "answer my question bitch" she growled.

"Don't talk to mommy that way" Rose said defiantly walking up to Ivy.

ivy smiled gently at Rose and bent down. "i take it Harry is your brother?" she asked gently causing Rose to nod. "Well your brother was placed with people who called him freak day in and day out he never knew his name. He was made to work as a slave cooking and cleaning barely getting any food for himself. he was beaten daily and given so many broken bones it's a miracle he didn't die. finally when his uncle's business deal fell through Harry was thrown out of a window and was going to plummet to his death if not for fate intervening to save him. your brother is perfectly fine and healthy now but I can't ever forgive your parents for putting him through that" Ivy explained. "if it was up to me your parents would be dead now but that is not for me to decide." Throughout this speech lily and James got paler and paler while Rose was horrified at what happened to her brother.

"So" Ivy said coolly turning to the adults "why did you place my son with those monsters?"

"W-we d-did it for h-his s-safety" James stuttered.

Cheshire literally growled "SAFETY? YOU DID IT FOR MY SAFETY? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDS? DAMN YOU TWO SHOULD BE IN ARKHAM ASYLUM NO ONE IN THERE IS CRAZY ENOUGH TO PUT THEIR CHILDREN WITH THOSE KIND OF MONSTERS!"

lily and james winced under the verbal onslaught but Rose picked up on something her parents didn't. "You're safety?" she asked "does that mean you are my brother?"

Harry glared at her before with one last growl he disappeared with a loud crack.

"I suggest you leave now" Ivy snarled at her 'guests'.

"b-but w-w-we sh-should wait f-f-f-for harry..." Lily began crying only for Ivy to interrupt with a yell.

"Cheshire! His name is Cheshire Thorn Wayne-Isley" she yelled angrily. "He is my son and if you think I will let monsters like you in my home then you really do belong in Arkham. Now get out."

"Now look here you green skinned freak" James yelled "Harry is our son not yours! and we will wait for him here!"

Ivy angrily pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number "Harley get your ass here now" she growled before hanging up and turning to face the Potters. "What right do you have to call yourselves parents?" she asked/shouted. "You left a baby with people who loathed his existence and you never checked up on him. No you gave up every right you had to him when you gave him up. The only reason I have not killed you monsters is because that is up to Ches if he want's you to live or not. Also calling me a freak is only going to make Ches hate you even more. Now you two are going to leave now, your daughter can stay and wait for Ches to return if she wants but you two are not welcome anymore." The vines and plants in the greenhouse started to move in threatening ways in response to Ivy's anger.

lily quietly but firmly grabbed her family and dragged them out of the greenhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**this was an interesting chapter to do i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**ps read and review and all of that**

* * *

**Gotham Streets**

Ches wasn't angry, he wasn't even pissed. No Ches was FURIOUS. How could that scum claim they were doing it for his safety. Ches teleported to the top of a nearby building and with a loud yell started searching for someone to beat up. after a few minutes of searching Cheshire found someone being mugged and decided to have some fun.

With a loud crack and a burst of smoke he teleported right behind the mugger and gave him a swift kick between the legs. He dropped like a rock.

"Y-your th-the Cheshire C-Cat wh-why did y-you help me" the woman being mugged asked.

Cheshire ignored her and grabbed the mugger teleporting them both to the top of the building he was just on.

"Get up" Cheshire growled kicking him in the ribs.

The man cried in pain but slowly pulled himself to his feet. The mugger pulled back his fist to try and punch the boy only for Cheshire to step past the punch and kick one on his knees breaking it.

"Aaaagggghhhh you bastard" the man screamed falling to the ground again. Cheshire smirked sadistically as he repeatedly started to kick the man everywhere he could.

Cheshire would have kept beating the man but he was suddenly tackled form behind. As he rolled over he saw Batgirl standing over him. Although her face was hidden and she didn't say anything Cheshire knew she was angry.

"What do you want?" Cheshire snarled.

Batgirl took half a step back as if his words had physically hurt her but she then pointed at the mugger's whimpering body.

"He deserved it" Cheshire spat.

Batgirl raised her hand as if to punch him before stopping and pointing again at the mugger.

"What no way" Cheshire yelled only for Batgirl to put her hands on her hips and stand there expectantly.

Cheshire sighed "fine." With a loud crack he teleported over to the mugger and with another he was in the local hospital. Without saying anything he dropped the mugger and teleported back to Batgirl. "There happy now?" he growled.

Batgirl nodded and somehow Cheshire knew she was smirking under her mask.

Cheshire sighed and fell to the ground his costume melting away and his normal appearance showed. Batgirl tilted her head to the side before pointing at Ches and then pointing at her mouth.

"No grin? Ches asked. Batgirl nodded. "Don't want to talk about it." Batgirl just stood there waiting.

"Damn pushy woman" Ches muttered getting a whack in the arm from Batgirl. "Fine i'll talk" he growled.

"My biological parents showed up today" Ches growled causing Batgirl to fall over in shock.

Ches smirked "yup and guess what apparently they sent me to the Dursleys for my protection" he spat.

Before Ches could react he was enveloped in a hug from Batgirl. "Thanks" Ches muttered hugging her back.

...

**Ivy's Greenhouse**

Ches and Batgirl teleported into the greenhouse the next morning after a long night of talking. They were both surprised to hear muffled sobs coming from the back room. carefully the two made their way to the back where they heard voices.

".. but Harley what if you're wrong?" came Ivy's voice.

"Red we both know he wouldn't do that" Harley replied soothingly.

"But what if he does?" Ivy asked "What of he goes back to those horrible people and doesn't want to be my son anymore?" she cried.

Ches felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't believe that he was causing his mom so much pain and was ashamed of himself. quietly and nervously Ches walked into the backroom Batgirl following behind him. What he saw was horrible. He saw Ivy curled up in a ball crying with harley holding her trying to comfort her. "hi" Ches mumbled quietly.

Ivy and Harley jumped as he said that but a second later Ches was tackled to the floor as Ivy hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly" Ches mumbled hugging is mom.

"I-I was w-worried th-that y-you wouldn't c-come back. Th-that you'd w-want to g-go live with th-them instead" Ivy sobbed.

Ches held Ivy tight as he started to cry as well "s-sorry mom I-i di-didn't mean to m-make you w-worry."

Ivy pulled herself together enough to glare at him "f-for m-making me w-worry you a-are grounded until college" she told him.

Ches smiled weakly at her "but i'm not going to college."

"Then you're grounded permanently" she said sternly.

"..and no more dates with Batgirl either" Harley piped up causing Ches to blush.

"We're just friends" he shouted causing Ivy and Harley to laugh.

Ivy got up and walked over to Batgirl "thanks for looking after my son" she said hugging the girl.

It was clear Batgirl felt awkward as she was hugged by Ivy but she hugged the woman back.

"I still find it funny" Harley said "little Ches's best friend is a crime fighter" Harley paused for a second and an evil smirk covered her face "so what were you two doing all night?" she asked making both of the pre-teens blush.

Ches was going to yell at her for suggesting that when there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone went silent.

Harley growled and pushed past everyone heading to the entrance.

"What do you want?" Harley snarled to the Potters.

"Is Harry here?" Rose asked.

"My name is Cheshire not Harry" Ches informed his sister.

Rose ran over and hugged her brother while her parents watched on wary "Hi Ches" she said happily.

"You look different" James said.

"I can change how I look" Ches growled "Is that why you gave me up because you think i'm a freak?" Batgirl put a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"N-no your not a f-freak we did it to protect you" Lily said.

Ivy and Batgirl both stomped forward and slapped Lily. "You call that type of treatment protection?" Ivy asked both her and Batgirl radiating anger.

"It-it was a mistake" Lily said weakly.

"Obviously" Harley said smirking.

"Why are you here now and how did you find me?" Ches asked.

"W-well you see har-Cheshire the thing is you're a wizard" James announced nervously.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" James asked surprised.

Ches rolled his eyes "I can change how I look and teleport" he explained to the moron.

"Oh right" James muttered blushing "well there is a place called Hogwarts where you can learn to do magic."

"i'm not intere..." Ches began/

"Set up a meeting with the head of the school and we will discuss it" Ivy interrupted.

"But mom" Ches whined.

"But nothing" Ivy said sternly "you have a chance to learn what none of us Rogues can teach you. We will be hearing the head of the school out at the very least."

"Fine" Ches groaned and though no sound was made he knew Batgirl was snickering at him.

"A meeting will not be needed as I am already here" came a voice as an old man stepped out of thin air.

"It's Gandalf" Harley screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here old man?" Ivy growled out.

"I am professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" the old man said his eyes twinkling creepily.

"What's the difference?" Ches asked.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"What's the difference between witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Well one is done by witches and one is done by wizards" Dumbledore explained.

Ches, Batgirl, Ivy and harley frowned at that "so you're a school of sexists" Ches asked.

"Of course not" Lily shouted.

"Then why make a distinction between what a male does and a female does?" Ivy asked angrily.

"W-well b-be-because it-it..." Lily trailed off.

"What sort of classes are there?" Ivy asked.

"Well we teach Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, astronomy and History of magic to all of the years and when you reach third year students can choose their electives which consist of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggles studies and Divination" Dumbledore informed them.

Ivy raised an eye at that "what about math? science? Geography? English?"

"We do not see a reason to teach those classes" Dumbledore told them his eyes still twinkling.

Batgirl tapped Ches on the shoulder and mimed something to him "what about physical activities?" he asked for her.

"Well there's Quidditch" James said brightening up.

"What's Quidditch?" Harley asked curious.

"It's a sport you play on brooms hundreds of feet in the air" James said excitedly "there are seven people to a team and four teams in the school it is great" he said beaming.

"and how many people in the school?" Harley asked.

"It changes but usually around five hundred people" Lily informed them.

"So out of five hundred people only twenty eight are allowed to do a sport and that sport is done hundreds of feet in the air where they might fall and injure themselves?" Ivy asked frostily.

"Well the children can start up a game of football if they desire to" Dumbledore said a little worried.

"Fair enough" Ivy said "and how often are parent/teacher days?"

"Parent what days?" james asked stupidly.

"You know days where the parents and teachers meet up to discuss how the student is doing and how they could improve on their work?" Harley asked.

"I'm afraid Hogwarts doesn't have anything like that" replied Dumbledore.

"So you have a school with a pathetic amount of courses, a sport that few are allowed to play and would most likely amount in injury if it even rained, no parent/teacher interviews and is sexist" Harley announced smirking.

"I'll have you know that Hogwarts is the finest magical school in the worked" Dumbledore said proudly.

"Do you wish to know what I have learnt by not going to your pathetic school?" Ches asked. "I have learnt several languages, I can make many different mechanical tools, I can crossbreed plants to get singing daisy's and i can make laughing gas. this is what I have learnt by not going to your pathetic school" Ches sneered. Batgirl nodded her head in agreement she thinks the school is stupid as well.

"What if we allow you to get your own tutors?" Dumbledore asked desperately.

Ches smirked evilly "I would have free reign to enter, leave and bring anyone I wan in?" he asked.

"Within reason my dear boy" Dumbledore said.

Ches turned to Ivy and by the look of it she knew what he was thinking "what do you say mother?"

"We're in" she announced.

That day everyone in magical britain felt a chill run down their back and Sybil Trelawney started announcing how the end was near.


	5. Chapter 5

**Iceberg Lounge**

Cheshire was grinning evilly as he told everyone that. 1) he was apparently a wizard. 2) He would be going to a school to study. 3) He could bring his own tutors. 4) If they agreed the tutors he would like to take are, Mr Freeze, the Joker, Catwoman, Ivy and Harley. Everyone gathered knew one thing. Hogwarts would be lucky to survive.

"So you expect us to spend the year at a boring school just to tutor you? Is that right brat?" Joker asked.

Cheshire smirked "It won't be boring for much longer and I can teleport you back to Gotham when needed. Besides old man wouldn't it be better for us to show this school the beauty of chaos?"

Joker grinned "Pigzits won't know what hit it."

Catwoman asked "well that's good for the Joker but what about me?"

"Apparently there is a bank named Gringotts which is said to be impossible to steal from" Ivy told the thief.

Catwoman smiled wide "oohhh I do need a new challenge."

"I will go as well provided you send me back here when needed" Freeze informed.

"Sooo?" Harley asked with a smirk "how's your girlfriend taking the news that you'll be out of town?"

Cheshire blushed bright red "she's not my girlfriend" he shouted causing the rogues to laugh.

"So what does my future-daughter-in-law think?" Ivy asked cheekily.

"Moooom" Cheshire whined. "She is not your future-daughter-in-law. Besides she seems to find it amusing I just need to make sure to come and visit her here in Gotham often."

"Eleven years old and all ready whipped aren't ya brat"

Two seconds and two loud cracks later the Joker was covered in pink paint. "I feel so pretty" he said seriously. "Well later people to kill, a bat to torment" he said leaving with Harley following.

"Later Ches" Catwoman said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Good bye kid. If it wouldn't be too much trouble can you pick me up a few books when you go shopping for school supplies?" Freeze asked when Cheshire nodded he left as well.

"So are you going to tell Bruce?" Ivy asked when they were alone.

"Why would I?" Cheshire asked confused.

Ivy shook her head "we need to pay for school supplies somehow."

"Nah just going to steal his credit card" Cheshire grinned.

Ivy nodded "ok then let's go home and make dinner." With that Cheshire grabbed his mom and teleported them both home.

...

**Diagon Alley**

Ches, Batgirl in her normal clothes (Note: She doesn't talk so she will just be known as Batgirl as he has noway of finding out her name) and Ivy appeared in Diagon alley with a crack and a burst of smoke. Batgirl couched weakly as she brushed her straight black hair out of her eyes displaying her delicate asian features. If it wasn't for the fact that she would kick his ass Ches would even say that she was cute.

"There you are" James called amiably as he and his family walked over.

"Hey Rose how are you?" Ches asked ignoring James.

"Good" Rose said smiling wide she then turned to Ivy "hello again Miss Ivy."

"Please just call me Ivy, dear" Ivy told the girl.

"Whose your friend?" Lily asked Ches.

"So shall we go to the bank first?" Ches asked ignoring Lily.

As they walked to the bank Ches growled at the fact every man and a few woman were staring at his mom obviously undressing her with their eyes. "You would think they never saw a female before" he growled.

Ivy smirked "awww is my baby jealous?" she teased.

Batgirl smirked and poked Ches a few times obviously agreeing with his mom.

"I'm not jealous" Ches pouted "I just don't like my mom being ogled" he muttered.

"We're here" James announced opening the door to the bank for them.

Ches, Ivy and Batgirl ignored him and went through the other door (most banks i've seen have double doors or electronic). "Holy shit goblins are real" Ches shouted out making everyone in the bank stare at him in shock until Batgirl smacked him over the head.

Ches ran over to the nearest goblin "is it true goblins eat people?" he asked excitedly.

The goblin grinned showing razor sharp teeth "only annoying children."

"Awesome" Ches yelled making everyone facefault.

"Harry maybe you shouldn't annoy the goblin" James said trying to pull him away.

"just one second" Ches said to the goblin. He twisted on his foot and then kneed James in the balls and then turned around again. "Sorry about that" Ches said grinning "hey how do I transfer muggle money from a credit card?" he asked.

"Harry you can't just knee your father in the balls" Lily screamed angrily. This time Rose took a step away from her mother as Lily was slapped by Ivy "his name is Cheshire and that scum is not his father" she growled making Lily pale.

The goblin smirked "right this way" he said cheerfully though it made everyone think of an Arkham patient.

The goblin led them to a side room and pulled out a blank piece of paper "Just touch the credit card here and announce how much money you would like to transfer and to what account you want to transfer it too and it will."

"Cheshire we can pay for your school supplies you don't need to spend your money" Lily said desperate to get on his good side. She was ignored.

"We would like to open up a new account that only I, Ches and a few friends can access  
Ivy told the goblin.

"Very well what name would you like the account under?"

"Cheshire Thorn Wayne-Isley."

"And the amount you would like to place in it?"

"Fifty two american dollars" Ches said tapping Bruce Wayne's credit card to the paper.

The goblin's shock was only displayed by him raising an eye "that comes to thirty nine million galleons, two sickles and twelve knuts. Is that all for today?"

Batgirl poked Ches in the side getting his attention. "Yes i'll buy you some sweets" Ches told the girl getting a small smile.

"What about me?" Rose asked pouting.

"Can't let my cute little sister go without now can I?" Ches said smiling.

"And?" Ivy asked smirking.

Ches sighed good naturedly "yes mom i'll pay for you as well. Though you have access to the money."

"Not the point" Ivy smirked.

"H-h-how d-d-do you ha-have s-so much money?" Lily asked coming over her shock. Everyone ignored her.

"Come on lets go" Ivy told the group and they left leaving the still stunned Potter adults behind.

Shopping was fun. They went from shop to shop with Rose trying to explain what some of the items did. When they stopped off at the robe shop Madam Malkin's Ches refused to wear any so they only stayed and got some for rose and bought a pair of enchanted robes made to be always cold for Mr Freeze.

The next shop they went to was the book shop Flourish and Blotts. The group was shocked at how excited Rose was and had to literally drag her away from all of the fantasy books after a while. Beside's their school books Ivy also bought several about magical plants, Batgirl got a few on some mid magicks which she found interesting, Ches bought a book on prank potions for The Joker and Rose got Ches to buy her twenty odd novels. Thankfully the store clerk shrunk them down for them.

Finally they came to Olivander's to but their wands.

"Aahh I've been expecting you miss Potter" a creepy old man said.

"Y-you have?" Rose asked nervously moving behind Ches.

"Yes I have just the wand for you" the old man announced pulling out a box. "This is a holly wand with a phoenix core i believe this will suit you perfectly."

Rose carefully took the wand and as soon as she did a bright light appeared surrounding her.

"Excellent excellent" the old man cheered "I knew that wand would accept you."

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Because" the old man said smiling "the phoenix that gave the feather for that wand gave one other feather and that wand was the one that gave her that scar."

"Cool did you hear that Rose you have one of the most powerful wands around" Ches said grinning.

Rose nodded though it wa obvious she was very uncomfortable.

"Now it's your turn young ma" the old man said before handing Ches a wand. the wand caught fire. "Excellent a challenge" the man said grinning. And what happened next was an hour of wands being handed to Ches and them somehow dying in one way or another until finally the old man brought out a strange looking wand.

The wand was made of a green wood that had a shine to it. Somehow it was dripping blood from the end and the blood disappeared almost instantly and Ches wasn't sure but he thought he saw the wand move.

"This wand is one of my most... interesting creation" the old man announced uncertainly. "It was a friday the thirteenth when I had a visitor to my shop a Mr Stanley Ipkis a very strange fellow who brought with him a wooden mask he asked me to use the wood from the mask to make him a wand unfortunately as soon as he handed over the mask he had a heart attack and died. A few hours later a young girl named Alice Lidell came into my store to hide and as payment for letting her hide in my store he handed me a rusty kitchen knife, obviously the girl was deranged but I took it anyway. that night at seven i was overcome with a desire to make a wand I used the wood from the mask, a hair from a rare pink furred great cat and I used the knife to shape the wand and carve the runes. This is the result" the old man announced seeming almost nervous.

Ches smirked as he took the wand and as he took it a flag appeared out of the wand with the word Bang on it. "I'll take it" Ches announced.


End file.
